THE MYSTERY OF BY THE WATERS OF BABYLON
by queen kafay
Summary: John, the son of a priest went to the woods to look for the gods, what he found was a destroyed place where people lived, but it was a post-apocalyptic time. John had found out that the gods were not real, and there were just people, he told his father about this, and what his father told him to do was to tell everyone.


THE MYSTERY OF BY THE WATERS OF BABYLON

John, the son of a priest went to the woods to look for the gods, what he found was a destroyed place where people lived, but it was a post-apocalyptic time. John had found out that the gods were not real, and there were just people, he told his father about this, and what his father told him to do was to tell everyone.

Father, how am I telling everyone this? Said, John,

His father slowly grabbed his arm and told him "they deserve to know son"

John very nervous thought about this, he knew this meant something, how he would find out this all by himself, did somebody else knew? Was he the first one to find out?

He thought about it and said "people really deserve knowing this" if people don't know, they will think there's a god.

Maybe you are a god John, maybe that's why you passed through all of this journey.

John sat and thought in silence. "Maybe I could be a god" I am the first person who has ever know this, this should really mean something.

That night I went to sleep, I clearly don't remember what happened, but I could see myself, it was like my spirit watching myself in the past. Wait… that was actually me doing my trip, but… is this a dream? Am I a spirit?

While I was figuring out what was happening I decided to go to my father. I went to his house, but he was not there. All the houses looked empty, where's everyone?

I was panicking, it frustrated me not knowing if this was a dream or not.

I decided to yell for help, maybe someone could hear me. After yelling for 20 minutes I heard a voice in the background that said "follow me" I followed the voice which leads me to an empty space, kind of like a yard. The voice became clearer, closer, deeper.

When the voice got in my head I saw a person, but I could just see a long white dress, that person was referring to me as a god, I could not believe what I was listening. He told me that I was the god, I really could not tell if he was real or not, but I tried not to ask many questions, and just listen what he was saying. He (unknown person) told me "You are the chosen, it was you all along" you have two choices son "start your new city, you are being the ruler of everyone, and you will be their god" or "Don't tell anyone that gods don't exist" I thought about it for a moment. This was a very difficult decision to make, I don't know what to do. I wanted to make so many questions at that time, but I had to make a choice. I decided to make a decision and said I wanted to start my own city and civilization. Can you imagine? I'll be the god of everyone "I exclaimed to myself"

I made the destroyed city my own new city, everything would be so different now.

I started my city, it would have a lot of new technology. As a God, I had the power to make from the tallest building to the smallest piece of grass. I started to make a civilization with a lot of people. I would start teaching religion to them, my own kind, mostly what my father taught me. I missed that old man so much. For an instant, I thought I was being selfish for not choosing the other option, but sometimes you have to have the courage to go different and start something new. I heard a sound on the background, never heard before so I followed it, this time was way more difficult to follow it, I kind of did not want to follow it, but it was so tempting. That instance I closed my eyes, opened them and boom, I woke up from a dream. "What happened?" "where am I?" "I remembered opening my eyes knowing everything that happened, but couldn't remember it.'" that's when I knew my journey had to start now, and I had to find out the truth about the gods, I would just need my father's blessing.


End file.
